


Promises Broken

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Jasmine gets upset with her mama for breaking a promise.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Promises Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I am adding another story to this crazy little verse of mine. This is a prompt from anon on my Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Coul you do a story where Jaz gets upset with Alex because she missed like a school play or something.
> 
> There is angst, but it's a happy ending, promise.

Jasmine peeked out from behind the curtain; she smiled when she saw her mommy, Uncle James, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Kara, Aunt Nia, and Uncle Brainy sitting in their seats. There was one empty seat, and that was the seat that was reserved for her mama. Her mama had told her that she would be here for the 5th-grade production of ‘Hairspray.’ She had the role of Little Inez, and Jasmine had worked hard on her lines and learning the songs and dance routines. Her mama said she would be here, and it was twenty minutes until the play started. Jasmine moved away from the curtain as it was time for them to get in place for the play to begin. The curtains were raised, and the opening song ‘Good Morning Baltimore’ started, and Jasmine concentrated on the actual play itself and not the fact that her mama was not there.

The play was in an intermission, and Jasmine looked out of the curtains and saw that her mama’s seat was still empty. Her mama had promised that she would be there, but she had broken her promise something she had said she would never do. Jasmine pushed down her disappointment and soldiered on through the play, and she sang and danced her heart out. It was over, and the cast held hands on stage and took a bow. Jasmine sent a small wave to her family and ignored the empty seat next to her mama.

Jasmine went to meet her family, and they gave her a lot of hugs, congratulations, and flowers. She enjoyed all of the attention and noticed that her mama was still not there. Maybe her mama got caught up at work or something like that. It’s the only reason why her mama wouldn’t be there.

“What’s with the long face, sugar plum?” Kelly asked her daughter, who looked sullen.

Jasmine sighed, “Mama didn’t come. Mama said that she would be here, and she’s not. Mama promised that she wouldn’t miss my play, and she did,” She answered sadly.

Kelly didn’t know why her wife didn’t show up tonight. Usually, Alex would text if she was going to be late or if she was caught up at work, but there were no texts, “Your mama probably got caught up with something at work. I know she wanted to be here tonight.”

“I don’t care if she is here or not. I’m mad at her. Can we go home and have pizza like we planned?” Jasmine asked.

“That sounds like a plan to me,” Kara spoke up. She wondered why Alex was not here with everyone else.

“Your mama may be at the house,” Lucy supplied hopefully.

“I don’t care,” Jasmine showed how unhappy she was with her mama.

Jasmine was quiet during the car ride and spent her time looking at the moon outside of the window. When they everyone entered the house, it looked as if the ’50s and ’60s had thrown up in the entire downstairs area. Music from the ‘Hairspray soundtrack was playing in the background.

Jasmine would have been excited about everything if her mama had been there tonight, “Thanks everyone,” She thanked her family, still upset that her mama wasn’t there.

“Surprise!” Alex came out from the kitchen with Grandma Eliza.

Jasmine saw her mama and Grandma Eliza, but she was still not happy, “I hate you!” She yelled and went upstairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.

“That was not the reaction I was hoping for,” Eliza stated.

Kelly looked at Alex, who had a crestfallen look on her face, “Why don’t we celebrate another time.” She didn’t expect Jasmine to have that kind of reaction.

“Definitely.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Kelly walked everyone to the door, including Eliza, who said she was going to go over to Kara’s. She closed the door and locked it, and went over to her wife, who was on the couch head in her hands, quietly crying. Kelly sat down next to her wife, “Jaz doesn’t hate you, Alex. She was disappointed at you not being there, and she couldn’t find the words to express herself properly.” She hoped that her wife would understand that it was not a personal attack on her.

Alex sniffed, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, “I know she didn’t mean it, but it still hurts to hear her say those words today,” She still felt like crap.

Kelly gave her wife a side hug, “I’ll go talk to her, and then you can talk to her. There is a reason behind what she said.” She kissed Alex on the cheek and went upstairs to talk to their daughter.

Kelly knocked on the door, “Can I come in?”

Jaz was curled up in a ball on her bed with George, “Only you, but not mama.” She did not want to see her mama.

“It’s just me,” Kelly reassured her daughter and entered the room, closing the door behind her. She saw her daughter curled up in a ball, holding a picture of Jaz and Tamara.

Jasmine sat up and put the picture of her and Mama Tamara back on her nightstand, “Am I in trouble?” She asked in a timid voice.

Kelly sat down on Jasmine’s bed, “You’re not in trouble, but you hurt your mama’s feelings today with what you said downstairs,” She knew that this might happen at some point in time, maybe when Jasmine was a teenager, but not while she was nine.

Jasmine used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes, “Mama promised that she would be there, and she wasn’t. Mama promised that she would be there and she wasn’t there. Mama is always there, and she never breaks her promises,” She pushed George away when he tried to lick her tears.

Kelly sighed, “I know mama wasn’t there, but she had a good reason. Your mama would never not show up. She’s shown up for every school play, every gymnastics meet, and karate competition, and belt awarding ceremony. Do you want to tell me what you felt when you said that to your mama?” She prodded gently.

Jasmine scooted over to her mommy and lay her head on her chest, “Mama Tamara had made a promise to me. She told me that she would be there for my karate tournament, and then she wasn’t. I was expecting to see her there, but she wasn’t there.” Mama Tamara had promised to be there, but she wasn’t there. It was after that; she learned that Mama Tamara had died.

Kelly figured that was what was behind Jasmine’s outburst, “I know losing Mama Tamara was hard on you, sugar plum. And I know not seeing mama there brought back that memory. But mama is different from Mama Tamara, and I know you miss her. There are times where I miss her too, but that is no excuse for what you said to mama. I think you should talk to her and tell your mama what you told me. And then, you can apologize for telling her that you hate her,” She told her daughter gently.

Jasmine didn’t hate her mama she was disappointed that her mama wasn’t there and she thought she was hurt like Mama Tamara, “Okay, mommy. Do you think she will be mad at me?”

Kelly played with one of Jasmine’s braids, “Mama will not be mad at you. Mama loves you, sugar plum.” She kissed her daughter on the forehead, “I’m going to tell mama to come upstairs so you can talk,” She got off the bed and exited Jasmine’s bedroom.

A few minutes later, Alex knocked on Jasmine’s door, “Is it alright if I come in?”

“Yeah,” Jasmine answered softly.

Alex opened the door and entered, “Your mama told me that you wanted to talk to me.” She closed the door.

“Yeah, I do. I need to apologize for what I said to you downstairs,” Jasmine replied she could see how red her mama’s eyes and nose were. She felt bad for making her mama cry.

Alex sat down on the bed next to Jasmine, “I’m listening.”

“I’m sorry for telling you that I hate you. I don’t hate you, mama. I was disappointed and scared because you were not there. Mama Tamara had promised that she was going to be at my karate tournament, but she wasn’t. When I didn’t see you there, I thought about Mama Tamara. You are always there, and tonight you were not. I got scared. I didn’t mean to tell you that I hate you, and I didn’t want to make you cry. Please don’t be mad at me or go away,” Jasmine launched herself into her mama’s arms.

Alex didn’t think about what her not being there would do to her daughter, “I am so sorry for not being there. I had to pick up grandma from the airport, and her plane was delayed. I should have text your mama and let her know what was going on, but between setting up downstairs, it slipped my mind. I wanted so much to be there to see you tonight. I broke a promise to you, and I am sorry. Mama is not perfect, and I will make mistakes, but I will try not to let this happen again. I love you, and I am not going to leave you,” She vowed right then and there to never put Jasmine through any trauma that may be related to Tamara.

“You’re always there, and when you weren’t, I thought the worst thing possible. I love you, mama,” Jasmine told her mama again.

“I love you too, pumpkin pie,” Alex peppered kisses all over Jasmine’s face.

Jasmine giggled, “Mama stop it,” She squealed.

“Never,” Alex hugged Jasmine close to her.

Jasmine felt better, “Can we go downstairs and celebrate with only me you and mommy?”

“Of course we can. We can celebrate with everyone else another time. And you can tell me all about your play.” Alex couldn’t ask for anything more.

The little family of three ate pizza, and Jasmine told her mama all about the play. And Jasmine learned that her mommy had recorded the whole play so her mama can see it.

“Aww, look at how cute you are, pumpkin pie. You are the cutest one of them all,” Alex complimented her daughter.

Kelly chuckled, “You haven’t seen anything yet. Wait until they sing ‘Big Blonde and Beautiful.’ They had to edit out that song heavily. But her delivery of “Seaweed’s got a girlfriend” is perfection.”

Jasmine giggled, “I was supposed to have sass, and I gave a lot of sass.”

“That’s my girl,” Alex told Jasmine proudly.

Kelly chuckled, “That she is.”

“Mama, can you tuck me into bed tonight?” Jasmine asked sleepily.

Alex picked Jasmine up even though she was a little too big to be picked up, but she could handle it, “I will be more than happy to tuck you in tonight, pumpkin pie. Tell mommy, good night.”

“Night, mommy, I love you,” Jasmine told her mama.

“I love you too, sugar plum,” Kelly responded as she watched her wife and their daughter go upstairs. She was thankful that tonight was able to be salvaged, but she was going to talk to Alex about texting if she is going to be late.

**Author's Note:**

> Boop! I hope you liked it anon! 
> 
> If you have a prompt feel free to drop by and I will try my best to fulfill it. Catch me on Tumblr @dansen-on-air!
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo Nayanna Rivergron


End file.
